


Karate for Beginners

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was: <i>Little known medical fact: Severus Snape invented the Caesarean section when he roundhouse-kicked his way out of his mother's womb</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Karate for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: _Little known medical fact: Severus Snape invented the Caesarean section when he roundhouse-kicked his way out of his mother's womb_.

**Karate for Beginners**

  


Harry rubbed Severus’s stomach, searching. . . . 

“I can feel the baby kicking! That’s amazing,” Harry cried, face lit up with happiness. “But I really don’t understand why _you_ got pregnant. You hardly ever bottom.”

Severus took a deep breath. “My grandmother Prince created a charm to protect my future spouse from the fate that befell my mother when _our_ Magical blood mixed with that of a Muggle. Since you also carry Muggle blood, the charm prevents you from becoming pregnant.”

“But why?” Harry asked with a puzzled face.

“Because when I was born, I _kicked_ my way out.”

“Merlin’s balls!”

“Quite.”


End file.
